1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system (method) with an actuator for steering steered wheels of a vehicle, which supports driving of the vehicle by means of the actuator.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There are known driving support systems (method) arranged to take a forward image ahead a vehicle with a camera or the like, to detect a driving route of the vehicle on the basis of the taken image or video, and to support driving so as to prevent the vehicle from departing from the driving route, and they started to be mounted on commercially available cars. Such driving support systems are called lane keep (assist) systems or the like, and include those for simply drawing driver's attention in the event of a departure from the driving route, and those for actuating an actuator to steer the steered wheels in the event of a departure from the driving route (or assist steering), and thereby correct the departure from the driving route. An example of the latter is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-104850.